The invention relates to a portable sanitation unit, comprising a base, a sanitation unit housing having a door and provided with a floor and a sanitation unit pan, and below the latter a waste tank resting upon the base.
Portable sanitation units are generally known. They are used on building sites, at events such as fetes and at other places where sanitation units are needed temporarily. In the case of these sanitation units no drain pipe is generally present. In the case of some sanitation units a facility for flushing water is present, consisting of a flushing water tank provided outside the sanitation unit, the flushing water tank being connected by means of a pipe to the sanitation unit housing, in which a pump is fitted for pumping the water to the pan or to a washbasin.
If such portable sanitation units remain standing at a location for a fairly long period, a maintenance team empties the waste tank regularly and cleans the sanitation unit.
The circumstances in which such portable sanitation units are used are relatively servere. In general, these are sanitation units which are used by the public only once or a few times, and the sanitation units are situated in isolated places, which makes them particularly susceptible to vandalism.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable sanitation unit which is more vandal-resistant and is easier to use and to set up, and which has a flushing water facility present in the sanitation unit.
It is a further object of the present invention to increase the stability of a portable sanitation unit, in particular its stability in windy conditions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable sanitation unit in which the walls of the sanitation unit housing can be manufactured in a particularly simple way.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sanitation unit housing in which adjacent walls can be connected to each other in a particularly simple way.
According to the invention, provision is made for a portable sanitation unit, comprising a sanitation unit housing having a door and provided with a floor and a sanitation unit pan, and a waste tank resting upon the floor, water flushing means being present for said pan, which water flushing means comprise a storage tank for flushing water, and said flushing water tank being fitted at least partially below said floor or said floor level of said sanitation unit housing.
According to another aspect of the invention, provision is made for a portable sanitation unit, comprising a sanitation unit housing having a door and provided with a floor with toilet pan placed thereon, and placed below the latter a waste tank which rests upon the floor, said sanitation unit housing comprising walls wherein at least two adjacent walls positioned at an angle are integral, and said walls each comprising spaced inside and outside panels, the outside panels of adjacent walls being connected by means of a connecting piece, and the inside panels being arranged at a distance from each other if said walls are situated in the same plane.
According to a further aspect of the invention, provision is made for a sanitation unit housing, the sanitation unit housing comprising at least first and second walls connected to each other, said connection comprising lips provided near the connection end of each wall, and said lips interacting with each other in such way that in the connected state a substantially smooth continuous connection is produced.